C'était un simple professeur
by sandou01
Summary: Loki est un jeune professeur de littérature et une de ses élèves lui plait plus que de raison, malheureusement les relations profs/élèves sont prohibé. Va t-il l'oublier ou tentera t-il le coup?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **C'était un simple professeur**

Je m'appelle Loki Goldlyon, je suis professeur stagiaire et en ce moment je remplace un professeur qui est parti en congé maternité. J'enseigne la littérature, j'ai toujours été passionné par tout un tas d'histoires, mes préférés sont celles sur les étoiles ou la mythologie, ou même encore sur l'astrologie. Et j'ai toujours voulu être professeur pour partager ma passion.

Malheureusement, les élèves de nos jours ne prennent pas la peine de lire un bouquin, c'est triste je pensais du coup devoir faire cours à des personnes qui ne savent même pas apprécier un texte de trois lignes. Je m'étais lourdement tromper car je suis tombé sur elle.

Cette jeune fille est une des seules avec sa meilleurs amie à ce donner la peine de lire les livres que je leur demande de lire, en plus de ça elles lisent aussi ceux que je recommande et viennent même en parler avec moi en fin de cours. La premier fois ça m'a surpris, j'en suis resté étonné pendant quatre, cinq minutes. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, car elle est toujours très assidue en cours, elle pose toujours des questions pertinentes et quand on parle d'interprétation de texte elle me donne toujours un avis complètement différent auquel je n'aurais jamais songé.

Je pense qu'elle est mon rayon de soleil de la journée, mais il y a toujours une ombre au tableau. J'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux, mais c'est une élève et je suis un professeur, c'est interdit par la loi. Elle est aussi issue d'une famille de la haute société ça m'étonnerait que son père accepte cette relation. Je n'ai pas de chance, je pourrais me résigner à me ranger à l'opinion de mes parents et me marier avec Aries Keysram. Mais je l'aime que comme une sœur, alors j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais être avec celle que j'aime.

Bien sur une aussi jolie fille qu'elle ne peut pas rester célibataire longtemps et donc depuis le début de l'année elle sort avec le garçon le plus populaire de cette école, Sting Eucliffe. C'est presque normal, pourtant je rêve qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, simple professeur alors qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans. En plus ce garçon n'est qu'un coureur de jupons, je suis certain qu'il l'a déjà trompé. Je ne devrais pas lui faire la leçon, à son age j'étais pareil mais elle c'est une fille à qui on devrait tout donner sans compter. Il devrait la traiter comme une princesse.

Pour me venger je lui met de mauvaises appréciations, je sais c'est assez puéril comme comportement, en plus je suis un professeur je devrais juger selon les capacités et non l'affection mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette fille hante mes nuits, je pense à elle nuit et jour.

Tiens, encore aujourd'hui elle attend que tout le monde parte pour me parler d'un livre que je leur ai conseillé de lire, Levy n'est pas avec elle mais ça ne me choque pas des fois elles viennent l'une sans l'autre.

\- Sensei ?  
\- Oui, Lucy ?  
\- Je voudrais vous parler du dernier livre dont vous nous aviez parlé.  
\- Oui, je t'écoute.

Nous sommes dans un grand débat comme à notre habitude, elle me donne son avis qui est des plus intéressants, si je pouvais je l'écouterais parler pendant des heures. Bien entendu, il faut que Sting vienne tout gâcher, il l'appelle comme quoi il faudrait qu'elle se grouille sinon il risque d'arriver en retard. Elle me salue et me remercie, lui me dit au revoir comme si ça lui écorchait la gorge de le dire.

Je rentre chez moi, de toute façon j'ai des copies à corriger, et comme d'habitude je vais m'extasier sur sa copie et me venger sur celle de son abrutie de petit-ami. Certain que cette nuit je vais encore rêver d'elle, étant un homme et en plus de ça âgé de la vingtaine, mes rêves avec elle ne sont pas toujours très catholiques...

Malheureusement aujourd'hui nous sommes le week-end je ne la verrais donc pas. Je vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami dans un café, il est snowboardeur professionnel et fait des petits boulots à gauche à droite, il s'appelle Grey Fullbuster et est bien évidemment au courant de toute l'histoire.

\- Arrête de penser à elle, mince je suis là et tu peux même pas l'oublier deux petites minutes ?  
\- Tu peux parler avant que tu ne sorte avec Jubia tu pensais sans cesse à elle.  
\- Oui, mais moi j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et j'ai fait ma déclaration.  
\- C'est légèrement différent vous avez le même age et elle n'est pas ton élève.  
\- Et alors, dans quelque mois elle sera majeure et quittera le lycée.  
\- Rah, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

Il sait certes garder un secret mais n'ai pas de très bon conseil. Et comme toujours après s'être quitté je n'ai pas plus avancé sur comment faire avec mes sentiments. Je crois que j'ai besoin de l'oublier. Après qu'elle aura quitté le lycée je me trouverais une autre fille et si possible ni mon étudiante ni une fille non majeure, s'il vous plait !

Aujourd'hui est Lundi, nous avons deux heures de cours ensemble cet après-midi. Mais pour une fois elle ne suit pas mon cours elle a l'air plutôt distraite, je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Le cours est bientôt fini et elle n'a pas lâché son regard de la fenêtre, elle ne range même pas ses affaires quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me dirige donc vers elle.

\- Tout va bien, Lucy ?  
\- Hum, oh, je suis vraiment désolée, sensei. Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Tu es sure ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je suis ton professeur après tout je peux peut être t'aider.  
\- Non ne vous en fait pas, au revoir sensei.

Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais je fais comme. C'est mardi que j'apprends la nouvelle par des ragots dans le couloir. Apparemment elle et Sting aurait rompu, elle l'aurait surpris a la tromper en plus de ça elle serait amoureuse d'un autre homme. Il paraîtrais que ce serait Natsu Dragnir rival de Sting et une autre célébrité du lycée. Lui non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, bon il est toujours bien plus fréquentable que Eucliffe, mais c'est un gamin invétéré.

Je devrais peut être renoncer tout simplement à elle si c'est ceux-là les mecs qu'elle préfère. Bien, j'espère que pour le cours de jeudi elle sera un peu plus joyeuse et pré soir, je la croise devant l'école, elle est là à attendre je ne sais trop quoi. Elle tient un parapluie car il neige, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est là mais ses doigts sont presque violets.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui demande ce qu'elle attend, elle me dit que son père doit venir la chercher mais qu'il est souvent en retard. D'habitude elle attend à la bibliothèque mais exceptionnellement ce soir elle est fermée. Si je me souviens bien ça fait bien trois heures qu'elle a fini les cours et deux heures que la bibliothèques a fermé. Elle doit être gelée à attendre comme ça, je lui propose donc de la ramener, elle accepte avec joie. Quand on arrive devant sa demeure tout est éteint sauf une pièce qui se trouve au centre de la maison, je vois aussi une voiture au milieu de l'allée. Elle soupire comme quoi il l'aurait encore oublié, je lui demande de répéter feignant de ne pas avoir entendu mais elle me répond que ce n'est rien avec un sourire que je devine faux.

Je pensais qu'elle avait une vie facile mais si son père l'oublie si souvent que ça elle ne doit pas le voir souvent. Je me sens mal pour elle, à ce moment la j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes jeudi et elle est à nouveau normale, elle suit mon cours et pose des questions. Elle sourit comme si tout allait bien. Elle vient à nouveau à la fin de l'heure mais cette fois avec son amie Levy, elle me parle d'un nouveau livre qu'elles ont découvert.

En sortant de la classe son ex l'attend, il lui dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, il l'empêche de partir. La discutions s'envenime et il lui demande si les rumeurs sont vraies et qu'elle est amoureuse de Dragnir, elle répond que oui et la tout s'effondre pour moi. Mon cœur se serre, Je savais qu'un jour je l'entendrais dire qu'elle en aime un autre que moi. Je suis déçu, Sting ne lâche toujours pas le morceau il lui dit qu'avec lui elle serait bien mieux. Prise au dépourvu et voyant qu'elle était coincée elle se retourne vers moi et me demande si je peux la ramener.

J'accepte sans hésiter, bien sur j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour d'autres raisons qu'elle me demande ça, mais je peux m'estimer heureux de passer un moment avec elle. Dans le voiture je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pense.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Natsu soit un très bon choix, il n'est pas vraiment mieux que Sting.  
\- Vous avez tord il est cent fois mieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Mais tu as pourtant dit en être amoureuse.  
\- C'était juste pour que Sting arrête.  
\- La prochaine fois qu'il t'embête vient me voir.  
\- Merci vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, sensei.  
\- De rien, à demain, Lucy.

Je me sens soulagé qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais je ne dois pas trop me réjouir après tout c'est impossible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Cette fille va me rendre dingue !

Maintenant que je sais qu'elle attend toujours dans la bibliothèque le soir, j'y trouve toujours quelque chose à faire. Je la vois à une table qui écris, elle est vraiment magnifique. Je m'approche tout doucement pour l'admirer de plus près. Je regarde ce qu'elle fait, je me penche pour voir, elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle ne me remarque même pas.

Elle a l'air d'écrire une histoire: "Il l'a regardait intensément, il l'avait perdue une fois il ne voulait pas une deuxième. Même si leur amour était interdit il braverait les difficultés ensemble."

\- Tu écris un livre, Lucy ?  
\- Sen-sensei !

Heureusement à cette heure-là il n'y a plus personne, elle est devenue toute rouge du coup je rigole un peu. Elle a l'air vraiment embarrassé et replie tout ses affaires pour ne pas que je puisse en lire plus. Elle béguait des justifications, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, si je m'écoutais je l'embrasserais sur le champ.

Je lui demande si je peux le lire, elle me dit que non parce qu'il n'est pas achevé. Je lui demande de quoi ça parle, elle rougit encore plus tout en baissant la tête. Je me sens déçu j'aurais voulu lire, elle parle d'un amour interdit, peut être que ça parle de moi... impossible mais bon espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais elle se prend les pieds dans la chaise, je la retint mais tombe avec elle. Quand je rouvre les yeux, elle est juste au dessus de moi. nos yeux se croisent et on ne se quitte plus du regard. Je regrette d'être en dessous car comme ça je ne peux pas me relever, et là j'ai une terrible envie de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas je me retient de toute mes forces.

Tout à coup, elle penche son visage vers le mien, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, mon cœur battre la chamade. Elle aussi est rouge, son souffle est irrégulier. Puis nos lèvres rentrent en contact, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir des lèvres aussi douces avec un goût si exquis.

Sans m'en rendre compte je franchi la barrière des lèvres et nos langues se mêlent dans un ballet. J'ai passé une main à l'arrière de sa nuque pendant que l'autre est passé au milieu de son dos, je me suis à moitié relevé. Je suis donc assis par terre elle sur moi, elle a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je sens le désir monter, je n'ai pas le droit mais c'est plus fort que moi je commence à lui embrasser le cou et passer une main sous son T-shirt je commence à l'entendre lâcher des soupirs d'aise.

Et là je repense à l'endroit où nous sommes, si on se fait prendre je risque d'être viré et ses parents pourraient se mettre en colère contre elle. Je la repousse, gentiment tout de même, mais assez loin de moi et je baisse les yeux histoire de ne pas être tenter de recommencer. Elle se lève s'excuse et part en courant, je crois qu'elle pleure.

Mon corps ne m'obéit pas, mon cerveaux me crie de rester là histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses, qu'il est mieux de laisser les choses ainsi, mais tout mon être me crie de la rattraper et c'est ce que je fais, je la retient. Maintenant il faut que je mette tout au clair.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû garder le contrôle de moi-même.  
\- Je ne suis pas désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Souffle-t-elle.  
\- De quoi alors ?  
\- Je suis désolée parce que je vous aime, sensei.

J'en reste bouche bée, elle se remet a pleurer. Je lâche son bras et la dévisage, je ne sais pas si je dois exprimer de la joie que mes sentiments soient réciproques ou de l'inquiétude pour cette même raison. Mon corps agi de nouveau sans mon accord et l'embrasse. Mais je me reprend assez vite.

\- On ne peux pas, tu es une étudiante et moi un professeur.  
\- Je-je comprends...

Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau, j'ai beau lui dire qu'on ne peut pas, on continue à le faire. je la soulève et la pose sur la table derrière elle, et on recommence à s'embrasser, je souffle entre deux trois baisers que c'est interdit mais je pense que c'est moi que j'essaye de convaincre.

On entend une porte claquer et toute la magie se brise, je crois qu'on nous a surpris. Je m'éloigne d'elle et lui dit que c'est l'heure de rentrer, on sort du bâtiment, heureusement pour une fois son père ne l'a pas oublié. Je me sens soulagé, d'un côté je n'arriverais surement pas à l'affronter après ça.

Notre cours se passe plutôt bien, j'essaye à tous prix d'éviter son regard mais vue qu'elle est à peu près la seule à participer dans mon cours je ne peux pas non plus l'ignorer. C'est un vrai supplice, mais elle agit normalement.

A la fin de l'heure elle reste, et pour une fois c'est sûrement pas pour parler de bouquin. Elle me demande si je l'aime, je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Si je répond oui, ça lui donnerait l'espoir qu'on puisse un jour être ensemble, ce qui est impensable, Mais si je lui répond non ce serait lui mentir.

Je ne répond pas elle s'approche alors tout doucement de moi et me prend la main, ce contact fait battre mon coeur. J'ai envie de la toucher, de la faire mienne et là tout dérape. Je lève mes yeux et rencontre les siens. Je l'embrasse et la tire afin de pouvoir enserrer mes bras autour de sa taille. La même passion qui m'enflammait hier me reprend.

Je lui dit que je l'aime aussi, elle sourit et rougit à cette déclaration je la ré-embrasse, je sais où tout ça va nous mener et histoire de ne pas être surpris je ferme les portes à clés. Je me retourne vers elle et la fait asseoir sur mon bureau.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et remonte vers son oreille pour la lui mordiller, elle a passé ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je sens l'excitation monter, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter. La prendre sur mon bureau était un de mes fantasmes depuis que je l'ai vue. Je caresse ses cuisses remontant sa jupe d'écolière, elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise et passer ses doigts sur mon torse.

Elle passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et vient jouer avec la mienne. Ses mains descendent à mon entrejambe, elle défait la ceinture et passe à travers les tissus afin de toucher mon membre. Je pousse un gémissement et son regard se fait alors encore plus coquin, elle commence a faire un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur mon érection.

Pendant ce temps, je déboutonne son chemiser et lui dégrafe son soutient-gorge et passe mes paumes dessus puis passe ma langue . Elle murmure mon prénom, elle dit qu'elle ne peut plus attendre et qu'elle me veut en elle.

Je m'arrête instantanément, on ne peut pas, je n'ai pas de quoi nous protéger. Elle sort alors une capote de son chemisier et me descend mon pantalon afin de ma la mettre. Cette fille sait s'y prendre, ça ne m'étonne pas, en ayant Sting comme copain elle n'est certainement plus vierge. Elle enlève sa culotte et écarte ses jambes, elle est toujours à moitié habillée et moi aussi. Me voyant quelque peu retissant elle passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me tire pour que je m'approche.

Je recommence un ballet avec sa langue, j'en oublie presque de la pénétrer mais apparemment pas elle. Elle se glisse du bureau tout en prenant mon membre et la présente a son entrée. Maintenant elle est couchée sur le bureau, j'ai encore quelques hésitations, elle me tire alors de façon brutale à elle et me fait la pénétrer d'un coup.

On lâche un cri ensemble pour cette brusque intrusion, durant plusieurs secondes on ne bouge plus, profitant des sensations. Elle est chaude et serrée, elle a ses mains dans mon dos et passe ses doigt de manière érotique, je n'en peux plus et commence à bouger. Je voulais y aller lentement mais elle me demande d'accélérer, j'accède à sa requête. Je fait des mouvements de plus en plus amples afin de la combler et d'être entièrement en elle.

Elle gémit mon prénom et j'adore ça car ça me donne en core plus l'impression qu'elle m'appartient. On finit finalement par atteindre l'apogée. Je me couche sur elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me retirer. Elle se lève et se mais reste assise sur le bureau, elle a une manière de se tenir assez torride. Si je m'écoutais je la reprendrais sur le champ.

Quand tout d'un coup tout se brise, le directeur rentre dans la salle accompagné de deux autres enseignants ainsi que Sting. Elle se relève et s'habille d'un coup mais c'est trop tard...

Cela fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revue, elle doit avoir vingt et un ans et doit être devenue une belle jeune fille. J'en ai vingt huit et je suis toujours célibataire, enchaînant les coups d'un soir. Ils nous on même pas laissé le temps de nous dire au revoir.

Dès qu'ils ont débarquer son ex de l'époque l'a prise violemment par le bras l'emmenant loin de moi, c'était lui qui nous avait surpris dans la bibliothèque et il nous avait dénoncé, le fourbe. Moi j'était resté dans la salle, le directeurs me criant dessus comme quoi c'était une honte, que je devais quitter cette école immédiatement. Mais je m'en fichait je pensais à elle.

Aujourd'hui je me suis trouvé un nouveau travail car l'éducation ne veut plus de moi, je suis donc serveur dans un bar à la mode du nom de Fairy Tail. Le patron se fiche de mon passé, en m'embauchant il m'a dit que l'erreur est humaine et qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux.

Il y a un de mes anciens élèves qui travail aussi ici, Natsu Dragnir. J'ai appris à le connaître et c'est un bon garçon, très amusant je l'avait mal jugé. Nous sommes devenue de très bons amis, il m'a parlé de Lucy m'informant qu'elle avait eu son diplôme et était partie à l'université et qu'il avait perdu contact.

Dans pas longtemps Natsu va se marier avec une certaine Erza Scarlet, une femme avec beaucoup de caractère mais très gentille. Et, contre tout attente, après deux ans de relation c'est elle qui lui a demandé sa main.

Aujourd'hui elle doit venir nous présenter ses demoiselles d'honneur, elles viendront au bar. Moi et Grey sommes les garçons d'honneur, et je suis le témoin.

Elles sont là, Erza s'avance avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs longs derrière elle. Elle a des yeux qui pétillent de malice, elle est vraiment jolie. Elles se posent toutes les deux à une table, nous allons les rejoindre, de toute façon c'est notre jour de congé.

On apprend que la jeune fille s'appelle Mirajane et qu'elle sera bientôt une de nos collègues, je m'en réjouit d'avance après tout elle m'a l'air tout à fait sympathique. La future femme de Dragnir s'impatiente l'autre demoiselle d'honneur est en retard, elle est très prise par son travail.

Là je vois une fille débarquer, essoufflée, elle est blonde et a l'air vraiment magnifique. Mon coeur se met à battre à tout rompre, mes joues ont chaud. Natsu me frappe un grand coup dans le dos, je me retourne vers lui, interloqué. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et hoche la tête dans la direction de la nouvelle venue.

\- Lucy, pourquoi tu es autant en retard ? Interrogea Erza  
\- Désolée, j'ai eu des problèmes dans les transports... S'excusa la fameuse Lucy.  
\- Aller viens, approche que je te présente à Loki et Grey.

Je la vois marcher vers nous, je la reconnais. Mes mains deviennent moites je commence à avoir trop chaud. Elle rigole avec son ami tout en marchant vers nous. Dès qu'elles s'arrêtent à notre hauteur, la blonde serre la main à Grey puis elle me regarde, je me lève tout en manquant de renverser la table.

Je parais gauche devant elle... c'est bien ma vaine. Je tends ma main vers elle, mais elle reste les yeux écarquillés puis elle me serre tout à coup dans ses bras en disant que je lui ai manqué. Mon coeur loupe un battement, elle ne m'a pas oublié.

\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, je t'aime.

* * *

 **Salut à tous voici mon premier lolu tout ça ma été inspiré par une fic anglaise sur du Greylu qui a par le fait que se soit une relation professeur élève tout est différent, voilà voilà. Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier et que vous allez me laisser un petit avis.**


End file.
